the_letterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Gales
"If he thinks he can scare me and do as he pleases here, just because I'm a woman or whatever his reasons may be, he's got another thing coming for him." Rebecca Gales '''is one of the seven main playable characters in The Letter. Profile Although of Scottish descent, Rebecca grew up in Luxbourne and she even went to school in St.Goretti whose parents were professors of European History and South East Asia History at Luxbourne University. They were often busy and that forced Rebecca to be independent early on. Surrounded by books and instilled with a love for learning, she was a star pupil and was often called a teacher's pet for it. Her passion for academics leading to a career in the industry was to be expected of her. She came out of her shell in high school years and became spitfire she is now. Before then, Ashton Frey was her only friend, although she found him aggravating at first. Independent and used to taking care of others, it was no surprise when she helped out the young foreigner who moves in next door. Appearance Rebecca is a pale-skinned girl with neck-length bob pink hair that has bangs swept to the right with a white headband and pink eyes. She wears a long sleeve pink sweater with rose patterns, a purple pleated skirt. She also wears a light brown belt (?) over her waist and black high heels. At the end of the game, her hair is tied in to a bun, her bangs reaches her eyebrows with side bangs and she still wears her white headband. She wears a long sleeve cardigan over a shirt and a pleated skirt with a belt on her waist. Personality Rebecca is a real firecracker who isn’t the type to take shit from anybody where she is brazen and a bit bossy, which puts her at odds with other domineering personalities. Despite her fiery exterior though, she truly cares for those she considers as friends. Relationships Ashton Frey Ashton is Rebecca's only childhood friend who always protected her from bullies and they had been close together. She realize that she likes him since high school and been in love with him for 17 years. She would always become awkward and shy girl when she is with him and she gets jealous when Ashton is close with Isabella that she will confess eventually if she is still alive by Ashton's chapter. Isabella Santos Isabella is Rebecca's neighbor in Salemwell Residences who she often fusses over her, to the point of sometimes annoying the younger woman. Sometimes, they fight due to clashing personalities, such as Isabella's views on the supernatural, but they always make up in the end. Zachary Steele Rebecca was introduced to Zachary through Ashton. As Ashton observes, she is not too close to Zach compared to Isabella or Ash, but she also worries about him. She thought that his movie was good and encouraged Zach not to give up on his dreams. If they are both alive by the end of the game and have a high relationship, they remain close friends, with Becca still fussing over him. Hannah Wright Hannah is two years older than Rebecca. They met once, when they were both teenagers. Because her parents could not attend the Wrights' housewarming party, Rebecca volunteers to go in their stead. Rebecca reminds Hannah that they have met once, and Hannah warmly interacts with her. Luke Wright Rebecca meets Luke at a cafe where she mistakenly thought he was kidnapping Kylie Suarez. Depending on the player's choices, Rebecca can warm up to Luke or treat him coldly. She observes that he is fond of her goddaughter. Luke may even chide her about her feelings for Ashton. If she is alive at the end and if their relationship is high enough, they may become good friends or even end up together. Trivia * The name '''Rebecca means "join, tie, snare" in Hebrew. * Rebecca's surname Gales describes a person as being pleasant and merry. * Rebecca likes stovies, reading in the library, going to the gym, cycling & jogging, lacrosse and lesson plans. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters